Bart vs Milhouse: Who Will Be Class President?
by Electricbassguy
Summary: An exciting episode... so far just the basic plotline is setup, in time for the first ad break.
1. First Part

Bart's Krusty Alarm Klock begins to squirt water in his face at 7:03 AM. Bart grumbles, as he slowly rises out of bed. He puts on his red shirt and blue shorts, and puts his slingshot in his back pocket. After sensing that he got up, the Krusty Alarm Klock stops squirting water. Bart walks downstairs, and sees that Marge has prepared him a waffle. "Waffles again," he whines. "Why can't we have decent food in this place?"  
  
"You used to love waffles," explains Marge. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm tired of your stupid waffles! I want something new," he complains.  
  
"Here, have some oatmeal, honey," she croaks.  
  
"Oatmeal? Yuck! I guess I'll eat your waffles," he grumbles.  
  
"There, that's the spirit," she remarks.  
  
Bart slowly eats about half his waffle and the school bus then comes. He and Lisa both run off to the bus, the half of the waffle sitting there on the table. Marge groans her typical groan as she takes a bite of the waffle. "Boy, he's right! My waffles are pretty crummy," she cries.  
  
Bart arrives at school, and when he gets to his classroom, Mrs. Krabappel announces, "Well, if one of you little kids wants to run for class president, feel free to do so."  
  
No one raises their hand, so after some silence, Milhouse raises his hand and exclaims, "Ooh! Ooh! I'll run!"  
  
Instantly after that, Bart raises his hand and exclaims, "Me too!"  
  
Milhouse then glares at Bart. Bart glares at Milhouse as well. Mrs. Krabappel then says, "Ok, we have our two choices. Elections will take place in the auditorium in one week. These two candidates will each have a speech then as well."  
  
During his lunch, Homer is eating his daily supplement of donuts, meaning a baker's dozen. His phone rings, and he is so shocked that he spits out the three donuts he has in his mouth and crumbs spew on the safety module, causing it to malfunction. Homer lets out a scream as he picks up the phone. A voice then asks, "Dad? This is Bart."  
  
Homer then grumbles, "What do you want, boy?"  
  
"Well, I was running for class president, and I was wondering if you ever did anything like that," Bart explains.  
  
"Heh heh heh! Did I ever! I ran for junior class president in high school," Homer exclaims.  
  
Bart then asks, "Dad, did you win?"  
  
Homer then explains, "No, but I did get 17 votes…of course that was out of a class of 312."  
  
Bart responds by explaining, "Well, dad…I'm sorry. But you lost, and I want advice from someone who won."  
  
Homer then makes a depressed sound, and hangs up the phone. Homer's brain asks, "What did I ever do wrong? Oh well. Just look sad and say D'oh."  
  
Homer then says, "D'oh…" 


	2. Second Part

Bart and Lisa return home from school, and Bart asks Marge, "Will you make me some posters for my election, mom?"  
  
Marge responds, "Now sweetie, it's better if you make them yourself."  
  
Bart whines, "But mom!"  
  
Marge grumbles, "Mom what?"  
  
Bart explains, "You do them better than I do!"  
  
Marge states, "Well, all right. But you better work on a speech."  
  
"Will do," says Bart enthusiastically.  
  
Bart runs up to his room and grabs a piece of a paper and a pencil. He begins to write out a speech. After a few minutes of writing it, he reads his work to himself, "I want to be your president. Vote for me cuz I got a dog and I feeds it some times."  
  
"This is crap," he grumbles, as he throws away that piece of paper.  
  
Hours later, he has many crumbled pieces of paper on the ground, and he screams, "I give up!"  
  
Lisa then comes to Bart's room and asks, "May I help you with this speech, Bart?"  
  
Bart then snaps, "Why would I want your help?"  
  
Lisa explains, "Well….I have a computer. You wouldn't waste so much paper."  
  
Bart says, "Ok, I guess you're right.."  
  
Lisa turns the computer on and opens Microsoft Word for Bart. She then lets Bart sit in the computer chair. Bart stares at the computer, and then stares at the keyboard. He then exclaims, "Computer, write me a speech!"  
  
The computer sits there, doing nothing. Bart slowly types "rite me a speech!!!"  
  
Lisa then explains, "Bart, you have to type the speech yourself."  
  
Bart whines, "I thought computers did stuff for you."  
  
Lisa sighs, "No, Bart. The computer just makes things faster and helps you use less paper."  
  
Bart whines, "Computers blow!"  
  
Bart then snaps, "Who cares anyway? Milhouse is a geek. I'm just going to make a bunch of crazy promises and win that way!"  
  
Lisa sighs, "Be careful what you promise Bart. It will come back and attack you in the end."  
  
Bart laughs, "Oh, Lis. You worry too much. It's not good for you."  
  
Marge is busy making posters in the kitchen. Homer walks in from work and begins to say, "Marge I'm going to M—"  
  
Marge interrupts him by exclaiming, "Oh no, you're not going to Moe's tonight. You're going to help me by buying me more poster's at the Kwik-E- Mart."  
  
Homer whines, "But Marge! I need beer!"  
  
Marge sighes, "Oh, ok. You can pick some Coors up at the Kwik-E. But NO drinking in the car."  
  
Homer cries, "Coors? How about I just buy bottled water then?"  
  
Homer walks out to the car, and drives off to Apu's Kwik-E-Mart. He picks up 5 blank posters, and a six-pack of Coors. He begins to drink the Coors. He says, "Heh heh heh. Marge said no drinking IN the car. And I'm not in the car, and I'm drinking. And it's all good and fair." 


End file.
